falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
波士頓公共圖書館
(Copley) (library) }} The Boston Public Library is a location within Boston in 2287. Background The nation's second-largest library, the Boston Public Library was home to many books and historical records. They offered lectures, readings, and recitals, in addition to art and architectural tours.Boston Airport ruins terminal entries Books could be loaned out, and then returned to any book return terminal in the Greater Boston Area. Upon the return of an overdue book, five tokens would be awarded, which could then be used to redeem a prize. Layout The library is O-shaped with an open patio in the center. The whole place is inhabited by protectrons and MKI turrets. It is also filled with super mutants of varying strengths depending on level. A booby trap with a three-grenade bouquet can be found inside near the entrance connected to the library from Copley Station. There is also a tripwire and single grenade bouquet at the back entrance (with the intercom). The Sole Survivor's actions can trigger additional waves of super mutants to attack the library's defences. 值得注意的物品 * 智力娃娃 - 在機械室裡(從街上大門進來左轉走到底)，電腦檯上。 * 隱形小子和瓶蓋地雷 - 在儲藏室裡，就在機械室旁邊。 ** 儲藏室的鑰匙就在門外的終端機桌上。 * 麻州外科期刊第8期 - 只能從西南角的還書終端機用50枚還書代幣換得。機器位於二樓靠近後灣出口那裏。 * 六本逾期圖書： ** 三本在機械室，就在門口進來左側地板上，靠近睡袋。 ** 一本在女廁。 ** One in the main reading room on a shelf by the terminal (face the terminal and turn to the immediate west). ** Enter the building through Back Bay (western) entrance. Head down the hall directly in front of the player, then through first hole in the wall on the left. Continue through this room through the doorway into the next room. The book is on the first desk one comes to. * Vault-Tec lunchbox on a table in the southwest room, near the overdue book machine (look right/east when facing the machine). Another lunchbox can be found in the underground station, in a baby carriage. One may wish to overturn the baby carriage as when the lunchbox is opened the prize may fall through the ground. Another lunchbox maybe found on the floor of the cafeteria to the left of the main entrance. * 三本逾期圖書 - 在圖書館外頭東南方的普洛斯基保護庇護所內。 相關任務 * 公共知識 - 歸還黛西的書並清除本地的超級變種人。 註釋 * 圖書館的西邊入口有一台對講機，通過裡面的口才檢定可以讓門解鎖，同時認定玩家為市長，裡面的保護者和哨塔都會保持友好。攻擊裡面任一的友好機器只會導致該機器敵對而已。 * 如果繞過對講機進入(不管是翹鎖或是從科普利地鐵站上來)裡面的哨塔都會變敵對，但保護者則是友好。The turrets' allegiance cannot be changed with Total Hack (although two of them can be shut down) which means they will be permanently hostile after this point; 一旦攻擊哨塔會導致其餘保護者也跟著敵對。 * If the Sole Survivor lingers near the Master-locked room at the north of the library, approximately 20 super mutants will begin to attack in multiple waves from the opposite entrance the player used (i.e. if one came in via Copley, the mutants will attack through the western door and vice versa). * Triggering the super mutant attack when the turrets are hostile towards the player character is likely to get very messy very quickly. The turrets will almost certainly pick the Sole Survivor as a target should one decide to enter the fray, which means the protectrons will also be targeting the player, which can make for quite a battle. * On top of the library roof, using a jet pack, one can find a dead Brotherhood of Steel initiate. * Curator Givens' terminal logs make mention of "compressing" data and implies that the player character can "help the cause" and seems to point to the large data computer where the bobblehead is, but no further clues are found. If one turns clipping off (tcl) and walks through the actual computer and wall, directly behind where the bobblehead is, a terminal can be found just floating in mid-air. For console players, using a jet pack may fly the Sole Survivor through the skylight, thus enabling them to reach the terminal that way. Upon accessing it, it asks if one wants to "compress data to holodisk, yes or no?" Selecting yes will update the player with experience and eject the "BPL compressed data" holodisk which can then be found under misc. in the inventory section. The quest event ID is listed as , which has a stage of and . Stage gives the player the disk and XP, and changes the terminal to say the data has been compressed. Whether the terminal being inaccessible was a level designer's oversight, or intentionally left out of the game is not known. It is also not known if the BPL compressed data holodisk has use elsewhere in the game at this time. * If accompanied by Cait, she will ask "Where do you think they keep the dirty mags?" when entering the large room. * If accompanied by Piper, she will wonder out loud "I wonder if real lions still exist anywhere in the world" when she sees the large stone statues of lions at the library entrance. * If accompanied by Hancock, he will question what lions have to do with lending books upon seeing the statues inside the entrance. * If accompanied by Deacon, shortly after entry he will warn that the library "is filled with robots" and asks if it "was during your time too," suggesting that he has been inside the library before. Appearances Boston Public Library only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 這間圖書館的位置參考了現實科普利廣場的波士頓公共圖書館麥金樓。 The libraries share many architectural features, and the main hall looks nearly identical to the Bates Hall of the library. Bugs * One can get stuck inside the room in the bottom level after coming down the ramp. (The room connected to the open patio area) There's a room with junk piled in the door. It can be entered through the right hand side of the doorway, but it is not possible to leave without loading a previous save. * The game can freeze while receiving the Surgical Journal. It will not be possible to exit the book terminal and one will have the "Item Obtained" overlay stuck on their screen indefinitely. ** Possible fix: Press the Enter key instead of the activate key. * The intercoms can be bugged. The normal dialogue being replaced with the generic lines used by the intercom just inside vault 81, after the door is opened. The only available option is to pick the locks which turns the turrets hostile. Gallery BostonPublicLibrary-Fallout4.jpg|View of the library from Trinity Plaza BostonPublicLibrary-Entrance-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs BostonPublicLibrary-Copley-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance to Copley Station BostonPublicLibrary-Courtyard-Fallout4.jpg|Courtyard FO4 Boston Public Library interior 1.png|Main hall BostonPublicLibrary-Room1-Fallout4.jpg|Reading room BostonPublicLibrary-Room2-Fallout4.jpg|Reading room FO4 Boston Public Library interior 2.png|Reading room FO4 Boston Public Library interior 4.png|Repository FO4 Boston Public Library alternate entrance.png|Alternative entrance FO4 Boston library MSJ8.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal FO4 Boston library Intelligence.png|Intelligence bobblehead FO4 Library storage room key.png|Library storage room key FO4 Pulowski Preservation shelter near Boston Public Library.png|Pulowski Preservation shelter with 3 overdue books References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings en:Boston Public Library ru:Бостонская публичная библиотека uk:Бостонська публічна бібліотека